


got a minute?

by boolam



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, Confusion, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, enjoy, other characters are mentioned but dont appear, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolam/pseuds/boolam
Summary: Its the last year and one of them is a bit worried they might leave a stone unturned.





	got a minute?

**Author's Note:**

> just a draft i decided to finish up yesterday. sorry for it being unbeta'd and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> -alec

His fingers etched around a tiny scar on the upside of his palm as he looked on into the smoldering heat of the campfire before him. He didn’t quite remember what the scar had come from, but knowing him and his company it was probably something stupid like playing with fire or getting enthusiastic with something sharp. The smell of burnt marshmallows still lingered in the gentle breeze of the late night and if he looked close he could see some of the unlucky ones that had slipped directly into the flames, now a black sludgy stain on the burning wood. He shivered, dropping his hands to retreat deeper into the jacket that wasn’t his, instead a borrowed piece from a tall friend - it was a bit big on him and he really did feel like a turtle in a shell he could pull his limbs into. 

Nah, he thought better of that. Wildcat would murder him if even a stitch was out of place when he returned it. 

The little group that had once settled ‘round the fire had split up twenty or more minutes ago and Evan had decided to stick around longer, promising to put out the fire when he was done with his sombre mood. It's been a long week, a time to be alone hard to come by. He felt selfish in self-indulging - he should be in the cabins littering the camp grounds, spending time with his friends and enjoying his time to its full potential. How much of it did he have left?

The camp was occupied solely by people he could place a name on and he was left wondering what he’d label them besides friends. Some could easily take the title of family - annoying little brothers, a motherly figure he could easily turn to for advice, maybe older siblings he could harass and get the same treatment in return. Weird uncles and distant cousins, he felt like he hit a jackpot with the people he’s met in his teenage years. While he labeled these people in disgustingly endearing domestic terms he knew there was always one person who owned the names that would most likely tip-toe over lines that probably shouldn’t be crossed, at least not for them.

And he hated that his mind always weaseled its way to thinking of that person.

How could he be ignored? It seemed like, even when he wasn’t all too keen on it, he could slide himself into comfortability with anyone. He was a social butterfly that reeked confidence everywhere he went. He was loud and could probably draw your eyes away from a damned car crash if his mischievous nature thought it could be fun or benefit him. He was the type where even if you’re a passerby you’re still gonna remember something about him; it might not be his name, or maybe not even appearance, but something always leached into people’s memory - Evan was one, but in literally every regard. He’d known the dude since, about, late freshman year and they had clicked extraordinarily. It wasn’t like Evan was hard to get along with, quite the contrary actually. He was kind to everyone and a firm believer in giving respect until circumstances proved it wasn’t deserved. He was pretty well known in the halls, even if he mostly kept to his group, friends were never something he lacked in as he quite consistently went out to broaden his close circle with people he could trust and have fun with - Jonathan was just always a free soul that clung to Evan’s psyche.

He heard little noises all around him, from people immigrating from one cabin to another, possibly going to take a leak, visit a friend on the other side of camp to the sounds of birds and things rustling around in the midsections of trees. He picked up on the creaking of a wooden door from a cabin a little ways away from him and didn’t think much of it till the shift of feet on the grass drew closer and someone placed themselves beside him on the grass bed. 

 

“Hey…” A low voice with a hint of familiarity rumbled low beside him and he turned his head to confirm the person beside him was the guy of his thoughts, sporting a lazy smile and relaxed posture as he looked back at Evan. 

“Hey, Delirious,” Evan smiled back, looking at the others face for another second before turning back to the fire. That second gave him enough time to notice just how relaxed Delirious was and he had an idea of what may have been the cause. He briefly glanced back to notice the other had come from Anthony’s cabin in particular and that was honestly enough for him to connect the dots.

“You high?” a chuckle rose his tone at the end of the short question that could’ve been flipped into a statement. Nah he had to make sure a bit - Jon wasn’t one to dabble in that too often. He gets a small quick laugh out of the other, not as loud as it usually is and that just furthers his assumptions are in the right.They sit quiet and content for a moment, stuck in their own heads but still appreciative of the warmth of the other lingering close. They talked a lot, but these little moments of silence where they understood they need it was always a welcomed change, as just their presence was enough to lift things from the other’s shoulders - it’s why they tended to get clingy. When the other left (e.g. Evan leaving for hockey games in other states or towns, Jonathan travelling with family, etc) they’d keep in touch at almost all times, it felt weird not talking. If it weren’t for mindless texting Evan doesn’t think they would’ve gotten so deep into their friendship. Even with rambling text conversations and random calls, pictures and such, Evan still couldn’t imagine a world where he wasn’t able to tackle his friend to the ground, bully him (and get the same treatment back), feel the arm that randomly slings over his shoulders during conversations with others. Seems unreal to think about that, doing it makes him appreciate the arm already over his shoulders even more. God, he feels like a fucking balloon. Like, as if that arm, his rock, already around him wasn't there he’d just float away. He leans in closer.

“You gonna do Economics, huh…” Was that even a question? 

“Mhm. You gonna play video games and eat pizza?” 

“Hey!! For your information I have many plans after school.”

“Yeah?”

“That’s right!” Jonathan gave a winning smile and ruffled Evan’s hair, confident in his lacking response. Evan huffed in attempt to hide a chuckle. 

“Probably gonna become a stripper, huh.” That one got him a smack on the back of the head as the other laughed and sputtered little nos, giggling through his protests. Evan looked back over at him to watch Jon’s chest shake with dying laughter, getting a bit lost. Seeing Delirious so happy always triggered a weird warmness in his head and down, a feeling that sometimes felt bittersweet. He looked at the pearly whites showing in his laughter and looked at the soft pink encasing around them, mouth opened and now just smiling as he looked right back at Evan. He had to look away when a memory resurfaced from the corner it was usually shoved back into, something in him desperately wanting a reprise, but the fear of ruining things loomed over him heavy.

“I’m gonna miss this, ya know,” Evan wanted to be respectful and look back at his friend when he started talking, but kept his eyes on the fire. “We’re not...we-we probably won’t be able to see each other as much when we go to, like, college. Gonna miss getting Wildcat to fuckin’ go off,” the laugh tugged at his heart strings and the memories made his lip perk. 

“We can always do that in-game.” 

“Yeah, but him threatening to strangle people is too good, man.” This time their eyes did get caught, Evan raising his head with a smile that was too soft. “I’m gonna miss him. I’m gonna miss everyone!” 

“Shut up, dude. Such a drama queen,” his tone was cheeky but he had to agree with Delirious. It’s summer, senior year, a camping trip that the school has every year but they never go - it’s been fun. They’re extending their friendship as classmates just a little longer, enough to have a few last memories as dumb high schoolers. He’s been trying to not mope, but the thought of not seeing their ragtag group of idiots everyday makes things feel weird. Some are planning to go to other states or towns for education and that just kinda makes everything a tiny bit worse. He knew they were all solid in keeping in touch, but change is still scary. 

They stare silent at each other, knowing they both agree. It was calm and the gentle light of the fire made sure that this was an image Evan was going to burn into his catalogue of fond memories. 

“I’ll miss….you the most, I think.” 

Evan had to wonder if the softness of the scene was his mind playing tricks. He didn’t see such a sincere side of Delirious overly often, but it made him pop whenever it did. He smiled and cast his eyes down, feeling a bit embarrassed at the situation they had thrown themselves into. He wanted to kiss the other so bad, but the looming threat was always over his shoulder. He remembers last time, back in- 

“Can we….fuck- can we talk about what happened after-during- uh. What...what happened Junior year, Vanoss?” Delirious’ stutter was back in action as his thoughts jumbled and he looked a bit discouraged by his wording when his smile seemed to deflate a bit. At least Evan wanted to believe it was the wording, not the topic. He sighed and looked away, barely containing a whine when Jon grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face him again. “Stop avoiding it!”

“It isn’t important.” Evan wanted to roll his eyes, even when there was something in his being, jumping with joy at the fact that they are finally addressing this instead of running like children. He didn’t like that part of him, this isn’t going to go well.

“Bullshit. Vanoss, I just want-I want to figure this shit out. I...don’t want it to happen during, like- over a call or-or some shit. Tell me what the hell that meant.” - now this is the part he wasn’t ready for. He had seen it many times in his head, imagined the hypothetical situation where they would talk and resolve the issues they pushed back. He never really had an answer that could throw him a bone in getting out of the hole he’s dug for himself. Honesty is the best policy, but throwing his relationship down the drain is not a risk he was willing to take, especially with the way Delirious had pushed him away. 

“We were drunk-”

“Did the kiss mean nothing?”

“We’re not having this talk-”

‘Yes! We are!” Their little querel was going down a path of raised voices and frustration, but what were they to do? They both had a stubborn vein that came out when seen fit - obviously it had poor judgement as this is one of the shittest situations it could come for. Vanoss was getting frustrated with all the things running laps around his noggin, how it all wanted to spill from his mouth in a sludge that would weigh heavy on their relationship and how they interact. There came a point where he realized the look in Jonathan’s eyes meant devotion and the sea of stubborness he could summon at will and he realized; this is not something he can avoid anymore. He stared at Jon and thought about his words, thinking of how he could dump everything at once in an eloquent way. If he was going down he’s doing it with a bang, leaving no stone unturned. But he kept it simple. 

“It meant...a lot... and when you pushed me away and forgot about it, like it never happened, I thought I was gonna kill myself from the embarrassment alone. Let’s forget about it- for real,” he spoke with conviction like no other, but avoided meeting the other’s red eyes. Without the rock weighing on his chest everytime he looked at his friend he felt hollow, a bit relieved, but still just hollow. He thought it’d feel like chains loosening from his wrists but the silence that dragged on made everything feel meaningless when he didn't have that bit of pain to cling onto. That minute of silence was a no man’s land, where he didn’t know which way the world was gonna turn and what relationship he’d have with Delirious the next morning. He clung onto Tyler’s jacket when he realized he couldn’t cling to anything else. 

But then hands were uncurling his from the jacket and he looked down to see long fingers hooked into his. He swallowed hard and willed himself to look up into the eyes he’s been avoiding. The eyes crinkled with a cheek smile as to give permission - to what? Evan didn’t quite know. But still, it seemed to open a bit of a spectrum and he looked down at the hand in his, turning it over to look at the palm. He smiled to himself when his fingers ran over the top pads of Jonathan’s palms, feeling the rough callus texture that was only concentrated at that one area. Like with most things about Delirious; he knew what it was. He had fond memories of gym lessons, counting how many pull ups Delirious could do or off days watching (sometimes joining) him climb absurdly tall trees, using his poor hands to grip tight to the rough branch and bark. Evan didn’t know what this connection meant right now, if it was a sign of middle ground or an invitation to the more that he’s been ranting and raving about in his own head. When he looked back up again he wasn’t prepared to receive the answer as easily as he did. 

Lips, torn and chapped from boredom induced biting, went down in aim for his own mouth. Evan could feel the obnoxious wide smile that tugged at his lips, his mood doing a 180 in how it jumped when Jon accidentally missed his lips and landed barely on the side. He was happy cause the next kiss was then considered the second one as lips met his in a flurry of warmth and happiness. He felt stupid in still questioning if this meant what he thought it did, but the negative thoughts and lingering what ifs were a thing that haunted everyone. His heart was racing either way, even with the urge to push the other away out of fear of this not meaning what he thinks it means. Then he just felt stupid happy when arms wrapped him to pull him into an awkward embrace.

His eyes pried open and Delirious’ could barely do the same when they pulled away to look at each other, Evan ready to spill questions, but being cut off by Jonathan starting first;

“It….was really awesome and meant- meant like a fuck ton to me. It was...really good, uh, Evan.” Evan smiled bright at the stick being waved to shoo away his negative assumptions, thoughts and mindly accusations. He had concrete proof that this was something he was allowed to take joy in, and with that thought in his head he fell into another kiss, warm lips once again on his as they got reprieve from the biting chill of the night, refuge found in the warmth they gifted each other.


End file.
